


Is it alright to play God?

by puppetclown



Category: Witch’s Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppetclown/pseuds/puppetclown
Summary: Once again, Noel continues the loop...
Relationships: Claire Elford/Noel Levine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Is it alright to play God?

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short drabble i wrote a long time ago but hdjdhdjdv

Is it alright to play God if the end goal is to save everyone?

His heart was made of glass, one crack away from shattering. His clothes were torn, his head was worn, his eyes forlorn, yet he kept pushing and pushing past the breaking point. Was at love or obsession? At this point the answer was unclear. But we’ve all spun around too many times to stop. The washed up Romeo will take his poison again. Purely of will power would he change the fate of his star-crossed lover.

“Get up, dumbass.” Rouge stood over him, arms crossed and disdain written all over her face. “I don’t know why I keep betting on you, but you better win one of these times.”

“Should I... again?”

“It’s too late to stop now.” Rouge sighed. “Besides, she knows the truth this time. Let’s see if the idiot at least has the smarts to figure out how to save herself.”

“H-huh...?”

The demon scoffed. “Oh, it’s nothing.” A devilish glint reflected in her eyes. “Go on, Casanova. I’m counting on you.” 

Noel rubbed his eyes and finally crawled back to his feet. “C...Claire...” he rasped, staring out at his own hellscape. The sands of time turned once more.

Do you have a wish... you’d be willing to kill for?


End file.
